Liposomes are known to be agents for the controlled release of pharmaceutical active ingredients (cf. for example overview by Ulrich, Biosci Rep. 2002; 22(2):129-50 or WO 96/14083 for SOD in liposomes). The formulation of local anaesthetics in topically applied liposomes is also known to the person skilled in the art; for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,078 describes liposomes which comprise customary sodium channel blockers, such as tetracaine, lidocaine, etc. Other known chemical compounds are those which promote blood flow through tissues and have become known especially through their use for eliminating erectile dysfunction and impotence (cf. for example WO 94/28902 and EP 0967214 A1).